


darkness and light

by missymeggins



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missymeggins/pseuds/missymeggins
Summary: She loves Cal, and she wouldn't trade his presence in her life for anything, but sometimes, just sometimes, she finds herself exhausted by the darkness that surrounds him.





	darkness and light

She loves Cal, and she wouldn't trade his presence in her life for anything, but sometimes, just sometimes, she finds herself exhausted by the darkness that surrounds him. It's a part of him and she understands that; accepts that.

(Truth be told, in many ways it's part of them. It brought him to her and that lingers, even after so many years.)

But still, sometimes that darkness creeps into her life and she forgets things. Things like wearing pink and eating chocolate pudding, just because they make her happy. Sometimes she writes herself notes so she'll remember to do them. Sometimes she forgets to write the notes.

But then there are happy days, even without pudding or pink; days like today, spent at home with Emily, not really doing anything but still laughing more than she has in weeks.

She was surprised but touched when Emily asked if she could stay with her for the weekend while Cal and Zoe were both out of town.

(She also had a slight moment of paranoia about the possibility of them actually going away together before she pushed it from her mind and tried to laugh it off as sheer lunacy on her part.)

She's been fond of Emily for as long as she's known her. Perhaps because she recognises a kindred spirit in the young girl, the way she looks after her dad reminding Gillian of herself on so many occasions. And she can't help but feel flattered at how comfortable Emily seems to feel with her. It's been hard, not having a child of her own, when she's wanted it so much. But there are times when Emily turns to her and she feels that ache subside.

“Gill? Helloooo? It's your turn!”

Gillian looks up, shaking herself from her thoughts and smiles at Emily who's waving the dice in front of her face.

“Also, I just put a bunch of hotels on Park Lane and Mayfair while you were daydreaming. You're going down,” she threatens sweetly.

“And you're going without ice cream if you keep that up!” Gill laughs happily.

“You wouldn't dare.”

“Hey, your dad just said to feed you. He didn't specify what,” she retorts with satisfied smirk gracing her face.

“Okay. What if we call it even, and watch a movie instead. With ice cream of course,” Emily bargains, a tactic she's no doubt learnt from her dad.

“Deal,” says Gillian, hopping up and heading straight for the kitchen.

“How do you feel about chocolate chips in your ice cream,” she calls over her shoulder.

“Excellent,” Emily replies, sneaking up next to her and kissing Gillian on the cheek fondly.

“Thanks for letting me stay Gill,” she tells her quickly. “I'm gonna go pick out a movie.”

Happiness wells up inside her as she watches Emily walk back to the living room. Having Emily around is even better than pudding she thinks.

She hopes one day it might be more permanent than just the occasional weekend.


End file.
